thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi World
The Shinobi World is the region in which the majority of Shinobi reside and carry out their day-to-day lives. It is on an unnamed island in Japan that has multiple biomes. 'World' is a misnomer, as it is actually not its own world, simply a piece of the regular world where the Shinobi live. The island can also be referred to as a continent, however, this isn't accurate either, as it is still only a piece of the country of Japan. While most Shinobi live inside its boundaries, many have immigrated to other parts of the world, building families and having children who have never seen Shinobi World, yet still inherit the traits of a Shinobi. The Shinobi World is a secret that has been kept from the rest of the world for over a century, as they fear that exposing themselves will bring chaos and war. The Shinobi World is comprised of twenty-one countries, twelve of which have Hidden Villages. The Hidden Villages act as the main governmental and bureaucratic bodies of each country, interacting with other Villages, forming alliances, and such. Each Village does not always get along; for example, the Village Hidden in the Stone conspired many times against the other Villages, and therefore the Tsuchikage maintains a policy of general isolationism for fear of retaliation. Each Village has a leader that is in charge of administration. The five largest countries of the Shinobi World, collectively referred to as the Five Great Nations, have a special title for their leader, known as Kage. The other smaller Villages refer to their leader as simply the Village Leader. The following is a breakdown of all countries seen in the Shinobi World thus far. Land of Earth The Land of Earth is home to the Village Hidden in the Stone. It is a rocky and mountainous region that can prove difficult to navigate in a timely matter, as there is no direct pathway; one must simply go over or around the many mountains in the country. Land of Fire The Land of Fire is home to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is a nation of dense forest, and it is the home of the Series Regulars. Land of Grass Home to the Village Hidden in the Grass, the Land of Grass is a region of prairies, forests, and swamps. The country is also home to various species of large and dangerous wildlife that is to be avoided. Land of Rain The Land of Rain is a small country that experiences frequent torrential downpour. It is home to the Village Hidden in the Rain, and this is the only noteworthy landmark in the country. It is also the only source of shelter from the rainstorms. The rest of the country is flatland that is waterlogged from the constant rain. Land of Water The Land of Water is located on a series of islands away from the Shinobi World mainland. Access is provided by a two-day boat journey. The country is home to the Village Hidden in the Mist, led by the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi. The terrain is a mix of lowland prairie and rocky, mountainous regions. Land of Waterfalls The Land of Waterfalls borders the Land of Fire to the northwest. Home to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, it is a mountainous region with various cliff faces that have beautiful waterfalls streaming down. It also contains a massive waterfall dwarfing the others, which is the entrance to the nation's Hidden Village. Land of Wind The Land of Wind is home to the Village Hidden in the Sand. The country is one massive desert with intense heat that can make travel troublesome. After nightfall the temperatures drop and become more bearable. Category:Location